Prepping for a Date
by Merula
Summary: OOC,AU Duo comes over to help Heero get ready for his blind date. 1x2 implied.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

One shot ficlet.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Duo arrived at my door minutes after I'd called him in a slight panic. I'm not sure why I had agreed to Quatre's little plan in the first place.

Actually, I never remember agreeing to it. I think I was told that I had a blind date on Friday night and I needed to be ready by 7:30.

It was 6:30. I was dressed, shaved, presentable looking, at least enough so that Duo whistled at me when I opened the door.

"You look great."

"Thanks. I feel like an idiot."

"Well, that's not a good attitude to have." Duo closed the door behind him. "So, what d'ya need me for buddy?"

"Duo, I have never ever been on a date in my life. What the hell do I do?"

Duo frowned at me. "You went out with Relena."

"That wasn't dating, those were bodyguard assignments."

"The nights out with Cathy?"

"Filling in for Trowa when he went out with Quatre."

"Those long Saturdays with Dorothy?"

"Fencing practice. She was going to be in a tournament."

Duo sat down on the arm of my sofa and stared at me for a moment. "So, here we've all been thinking that you are a huge ladies man and in fact you were never dating?"

"That's right. So what do I do?"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Quatre said my date had picked out the restaurant, so I deduce that we're going to have dinner."

"Just dinner?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"As far as I know."

"Well, that's not too bad. You know how to eat and which utensils go with what plate right?" He leaned back and forth on the arm of the sofa, balancing in place, looking faintly uncomfortable.

"Duo, you've eaten with me."

"So?"

"Then you know I do."

"Maybe I didn't notice."

I snorted. Duo noticed almost everything.

"Okay, so you go through dinner, do some small talk…"

"Small talk?"

"You know, talk about yourself, find out about your date… chitchat."

"Okay." Duo grinned at me.

"You know you'll have to give her more than one word answers right?"

"Him." Duo fell over backwards onto my couch. Hm. Usually he has better balance than that.

"Huh?"

"It's not a her, it's a him. I'll have to give him more than one word answers."

"Quatre set you up with a guy?"

"He asked what I preferred." Duo pushed himself up on his elbows and frowned for some reason.

"You prefer guys?"

"I'm not sure why you of all people have a problem with that."

"I didn't say I did," Duo shook his head. "I just thought you would've said something before now."

"You never asked."

Duo flopped back down on the sofa and groaned. "Do you have a name for this guy?"

"Nope. Quatre wasn't specific. Just said he was perfect for me."

"Who the hell…?" Duo shook his head and righted himself. "Okay, so, if it goes badly, the date will be over at the end of dinner. Your date will go on their merry way and you'll be finished."

"And if it goes well?"

Duo smirked. "Then you get invited back to the apartment."

"And?" I sat down next to him, waiting.

"You aren't going to make me spell it out are you?"

"Spell what out?"

Duo leaned back on the sofa and groaned. "You get comfortable- you know?"

I did know actually, but it was more fun being obtuse.

"Comfortable? Take off my shoes?"

Duo groaned again. "Look, it depends on how comfortable you get. I mean- how far do you go on a first date?"

"Downtown, about five blocks from here, according to Quatre."

Duo reached out and smacked my arm. "Okay, now I know you're being a jerk. You know perfectly well what to do. Why did you call me again?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why? It's just one date." Duo amended that. "Look, okay, so you claim you've never been on one…"

"I never have."

"It's no different than going out with me or one of the other guys. You go, have dinner, chitchat and then drop them off at their door with a goodnight kiss. Done."

"It is different. I'm comfortable with you and the others. You know me so I don't have to talk about myself, and there are no romantic expectations. No one has looked at me as a possible lover before…"

"You might be surprised," Duo muttered.

"And I have never had to worry about giving someone a good night kiss. Relena and Cathy kissed my cheek occasionally but I don't think that was the same. Siblings do that."

"True." Duo sighed and got to his feet. "Look, I gotta go. I promised Quatre I'd meet him for dinner tonight. Trowa's at the circus and Quatre needs to talk to someone about some problem he's dealing with." I got to my feet and followed him to the door. "And I need to talk to him about a little problem of my own…" he muttered.

"Thanks for coming over Duo."

"I doubt I was much help." He sighed. "At the end of the date, you usually stand here like this out in front of the other person's door. You don't know them that well, so you just…" He leaned forward quickly and brushed his lips over mine.

His cheeks were faintly pink. "See? Good night kiss. Have a good time tonight, okay? And call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes?"

"Sure thing." I opened the door for him. He gave me one last odd look over his shoulder and headed towards the elevators.

I closed the door, grinning.

I had to grab my jacket. I was due to meet Quatre and my date at the restaurant soon. Hopefully it wouldn't be too awkward.

After all, we'd already gotten the goodnight kiss out of the way.


End file.
